


In the Family

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Comfort Sex, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Mafia Boss Castiel, Mentioned violence, Older Gabriel, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Gabriel, mafia, mentioned past underage, mentioned switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “I can take care of myself.” Gabriel didn’t bother to look up at Castiel as his two fingers twisted, “I don’t need you coming in there with your men, killing everyone in sight and making a bloody mess.”





	In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Several of you asked for Castiel/Gabriel in one of my past polls so I thought you might like this.

Gabriel looked up and met burning blue eyes. He could see pure fury in them, barely restrained and viciously violent. There was blood splatter on Castiel’s suit and some had managed to get on his handsome face. “Heya Cas.” He offered a grin as Castiel’s grip tightened on his gun and a hint of strain appeared in Castiel’s eyes. “I had this under control.”

Castiel didn’t say a word. Instead his brother closed the distance between them and cut through his bindings with a knife. The fingers of Castiel’s hand were tightly curved around the handle, gripping it but Castiel’s hold was steady.

His brother knew how to handle a knife. Gabriel had been witness to the sheer artistry of Castiel’s knife abilities on several occasions. He idly noted the blood on Castiel’s hand and knew his captors had been violently cut down in Castiel’s quest to find him.

“Going to give me the silent treatment?” Gabriel rubbed his wrists once they were free. It was a small mercy to have the ability to move them once more and he stretched his hand, spreading his fingers, as feeling started to come back. Slowly he shifted to his feet.

Behind Castiel several of Castiel’s men came into the room. Gabriel could see all of them gripping weapons and the blood on them was more than enough to let him know that his brother had made sure there were no survivors.

It was only a question of how much they had suffered before they had died. Gabriel took in the grim expressions and the cold, flat eyes and knew those inside had suffered a lot.

“Make sure you bring Raphael back with you, alive. I want to make an example out of him.” Castiel’s voice was cold and the dismissal clear in the tone. There was a nod and the men moved back out of the room. Not a single one questioned Castiel nor did they hesitate to follow orders. “Come on, Gabriel. I would like to wash this blood off.”

They were silent the entire way back. Silent all the way through showering and up until they ended up in bed. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the initial sound of Gabriel opening the lube to squirt some out onto his fingers.

He _needed_ this just as much as his little brother and Gabriel had always loved indulging in burying himself in Castiel’s gorgeous plump ass.

The first finger he pushed inside went easy enough even though Castiel hadn’t bottomed for him in over a week. They hadn’t gone more than two days between him fucking Castiel and the tension in Castiel’s body was evidence enough to that fact. Though it could also be Gabriel’s absence and Castiel having to put up with Lucifer on his own. Lucifer who Gabriel knew loved getting under Castiel's skin and then taking advantage of the manic energy for his own pleasure.

Gabriel kept moving his finger inside until Castiel was loosened up enough for two and he started working another finger inside. Castiel was warm and tight, an unbelievable fuck as Gabriel could attest to since the first time he’d shoved himself inside Castiel when his brother was only a teenager, and the familiarity of _this_ was more than grounding in the aftermath of being captured.

“I can take care of myself.” Gabriel didn’t bother to look up at Castiel as his two fingers twisted, “I don’t need you coming in there with your men, killing everyone in sight and making a bloody mess.” He crooked his fingers and rubbed against Castiel’s prostate. “I’m the big brother, Cas, it should be the other way around no matter how big of a Mafia Boss you make yourself into.”

There was a hitching sound in Castiel’s breathing, shaky and pleasured, but it was the only indication that Gabriel’s questing fingers were affecting him. Gabriel continued focusing on that spot, searching for Castiel’s prostate, until he heard a soft moan and then he continued loosening Castiel up with a third finger.

“Maybe you shouldn’t mouth off to people like Raphael.” Gabriel looked up and frowned but kept twisting his fingers. “I might be the little brother but if you didn’t _do_ _that_ I wouldn’t have to step in.”

“Just because you’re a _M_ _afia Boss_  doesn’t change the fact that you’re _my little brother_.” Gabriel arched a brow when Castiel gave him a flat stare. It should be ridiculous with Castiel’s flushed cheeks and Gabriel’s fingers buried in Castiel’s ass. “Did you forget that? I’m seven years older than you, Cas.” He pulled his fingers free and shifted forward to press his cock against Castiel. “You’re always going to be my little brother.” Gabriel grinned when the sensation of his cock sinking a few inches into Castiel’s tight ass had Castiel’s expression twitching as he tried to keep his flat, unimpressed stare. “Should I fuck you into the mattress to remind you?” he pushed up again with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Should I look for sex somewhere else? I know plenty of men who would be more than happy to be between my legs.” Castiel had schooled his features once more and Gabriel was silently impressed. His brother had a poker face to kill for. “Or maybe I should bend you over and fuck  _you_  into the mattress? Show you exactly whose legs you’re currently resting between.”

Despite Castiel’s position in the family, higher than Gabriel’s who’d had zero interest in taking over, Gabriel was the more dominant between them. Castiel was also a greedy, insatiable cockslut who not even Gabriel could hope to satisfy on his own.

He pulled back out, bent Castiel in half and hauled his brother’s legs up over his shoulders. When he wanted to watch Castiel’s expression as they fucked this was a more favorable position.

Gabriel didn’t say anything in response to Castiel’s comment as he reached between them and pushed two fingers into Castiel’s loosened hole, hooking on Castiel’s rim and tugging. Castiel hissed at the sensation as Gabriel smirked at him. “And waste the time I spent prepping you? I haven’t fucked this ass in over a week, Cas, I’m not putting it off any longer.”

He wasted no time pulling his fingers back out and nudging his cock inside. The first cracks in Castiel’s mask started to appear as blue eyes hooded and Castiel’s lips parted with a silent gasp. It was slow as Gabriel savored the feeling of Castiel tight around his cock.

Castiel was always so beautiful when he was fucked open on a cock.

This was exactly what he needed after being stuck in Raphael’s presence for days. He needed to have some kind of control, needed to enjoy dominating a situation, and judging by how easily Castiel had spread his legs it was evident his brother had known.

Castiel often times made him work for it, at least he had started doing that once he’d reached his twenties, but tonight Castiel had effortlessly given up complete control the second Gabriel had leaned into him with intent in his eyes.

Gabriel bottomed out, balls pressed up against Castiel’s round ass, with a pleased moan and surged forward, fingers twisting in Castiel’s dark hair, to crash their mouths together as the position tested Castiel’s delicious flexibility. He let the adrenaline from the day wash over him as their lips moved together and Castiel groaned against his mouth.

After several seconds Gabriel pulled away, looking down at Castiel’s lustful expression, before he started thrusting. It was a slower pace, drawing out the building pleasure, but soon enough he was quickening his speed.

Castiel’s legs, hooked around his shoulders, trembled as he clearly wished to meet Gabriel’s thrusts but the position kept Gabriel firmly in control of the pace. They were both groaning in pleasure at the feeling of Gabriel’s cock swiftly pounding into Castiel. It quickly turned rough and demanding, greedy and brutal, as Gabriel rapidly pistoned his hips forward.

He watched Castiel’s fingers knotting in the sheets, gripping to ground himself, as his breathing shuddered and his head shoved back when Gabriel started nailing his prostate. The moans were filthy, reminiscent of a good porno, and had arousal warming him completely. After a few more thrusts Castiel was yanking him down in for another kiss, ignoring the way Gabriel’s weight bent his body, as he tried to bite Gabriel even as his ass clenched down on Gabriel’s cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Gabriel breathed harshly, “Fucking Hell, Cas.” His fingers gripped onto his brother and he moved back enough to start jerking Castiel off. He kept his eyes locked on his brother’s face and watched as Castiel was overcome with pleasure, features flushing and mouth going slack when he came.

Underneath him Castiel writhed in pleasure, losing himself to it, as Gabriel continued stroking his cock and fucking forward.

It was the feeling of Castiel tightening down around him as he came that had Gabriel’s rhythm falling off. He could feel his own orgasm building and the pressure pushing against him. With a grunt he slammed deep inside Castiel and came, whole body locked up before leaning into Castiel and bending him further.

“Always a good fuck, Cas.” He breathed out with a slightly cheeky grin, enjoying the way Castiel gave him an unimpressed look even when his little brother’s appearance clearly screamed _well fucked_.

“Happy I could be of service.” The rough, fucked out voice was sardonic and had Gabriel cracking a smile. It was good to be back home. They shifted so Castiel’s legs were no longer over his shoulders and Gabriel’s softening cock was still nestled inside the warmth of Castiel’s ass.

“When we both recover I wouldn’t so no to you bending me over and fucking me hard,” He mumbled it against Castiel’s neck and heard the low chuckle it earned him. “if you wear the huge plug that leaves you gaping.”

“I’ll fuck you over my desk.” Castiel’s voice was rougher, “I know how much you enjoy that.” Gabriel waited for a comment on the other part of his request, “And I’ll even let you put that ridiculous plug in my ass.”

Affection filled him as he looked up at Castiel and into hooded blue eyes, “Lucifer drove you crazy, didn’t he?”

Castiel groaned, head falling back and expression slipping into one of annoyance. Sometimes he missed seeing the more innocent, less hardened version of his little brother but Lucifer was always good at somehow bringing out a different side in Castiel than the Mafia Boss most saw.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. How'd I do? I combined a prompt for Gabriel/Cas mafia theme with a request for Top!Gabriel/Bottom!Cas and somehow ended up with this thing...Not even sure if many people actually like this pairing. We shall see.


End file.
